This invention relates to an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved, compact outboard motor.
Basically, all outboard motors comprise three main components, the power head in which the engine is positioned, the drive shaft housing through which the drive shaft extends and the lower unit where the propeller is supported and driven. In addition, the motors are constructed for attachment to the transom of the associated watercraft for steering movement about a generally vertically extending steering axis and for tilting movement about a generally horizontally disposed tilt axis.
Because of the arrangement of the components, particularly when the engine has multiple cylinders, the motor has a tendency to encroach on the watercraft area when it is in a tilted up condition. That is, normal outboard motor tilting arrangements are disposed in relation to the power head so that when the motor is tilted up, the power head will partially extend over the transom into the rear area of the boat. Such an arrangement has a number of disadvantages.
It has been proposed to provide outboard motor mounting arrangements wherein the tilt axis is disposed above or at the top level of the power head so that when the motor is tilted up, the power head will not extend into the boat. Although such constructions solve the problem of encroachment of the power head into the boat when tilted up, the low mounting of the power head makes servicing difficult. That is, if servicing of the motor is required in the water, the operator must lean over the transom a substantial distance to work on the motor.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved construction for an outboard motor.
It is another object of the invention to provide a compact outboard motor sturcture and tilting arrangement so that the motor will not encroach on the area of the boat when it is tilted up and yet the power head is disposed in an area where it may be conveniently serviced.